What Makes An Anime?
by Skyklutz the Storyteller
Summary: [Bottle Fairy] The faries decide they want to make their own anime! So, they try to decide what elements it will need. Cuteness ensues...


"All right, everyone!" the sapphire eyed fairy shouted to her comrades as she donned a pair of horn-rimmed spectacles, teacher's pointer in her hand. "What do we need to make an anime?"

A tiny hand shot into the air, "Pick me!" cried the blond, smiling enthusiastically.

"Hai? Chiri-rin?"

"The main character needs a cute sidekick to follow them around!" Chiriri piped. Kururu picked up a fairy-sized piece of chalk and wrote it down on the equally fairy-sized chalkboard.

"Great idea, Chiri-rin! Any other suggestions?" After that, several ideas were shouted around the imaginary classroom.

"Magical girls!" added Chiriri.

"A dastardly villain!" Sarara suggested.

"Bishonen!" cried Kururu to herself.

"Egg tofu!" Hororo stated cheerfully.

After several more suggestions and few minutes later, they had constructed an extensive list on what a good anime should contain.

**Step number one! Magical Girl!**

"I'm going to be late!" Hororo cried, running down the flower-lined street, "Just made it," she sighed to herself, leaning against the gate as the school bell chimed class's beginning. She dashed into the school, changing shoes as she ran. She quickly plunked into her seat when she made it into her homeroom. She had no sooner done that, than the teacher walked in the door. She, who looked remarkably like Chiriri, began the class. Hororo, being the good little student that she is, began to take notes on everything she said when a small chime rang in her pocket, going conveniently unnoticed by her peers. She pulled a hot pink pager and read the urgent message.

"Oh no! I must go at once!" she exclaimed to herself before raising her hand.

"What is it, Hororo-san?" Chiriri-sensei asked.

"I have to use the restroom!" After getting permission Hororo took her leave.

Out in the courtyard, a small flying kitten greeted her.

"Oboro-chan! This is urgent!" Hororo cried.

"..." said Oboro.

"Help me power-up, please!" she requested.

"..." replied Oboro. Hororo was soon surrounded by pink light and action lines to add dashingness as her school uniform changed to a bright blue magical girl ensemble complete with magic wand and miniskirt. She leapt gracefully from building to building until she and Oboro conveniently found themselves in the conveniently empty Tokyo. Where a convenient Giant Monster was conveniently smashing the city to tiny crumbs. Hororo gasped as she watched it.

"It's about to destroy the takoyaki factory!" she cried in horror. That monster had gone too far. How dare it even consider crippling the snack food industry? This had to be the work of something far more sinister than just the large beast. Just then a shining beauty of refined mecha lowered from the sky and punched the monster, square in the face. Inside the cockpit of the giant robot was a snazzily clad silver-haired girl. Her ruby eyes narrowing on her target.

"I have you now," she mumbled triumphantly, setting her aim. She turned on the loudspeaker, "Magical Girl Hororo!" she announced, "I'll take care of the monster, you go find the super-villain!"

Hororo nodded, "Thank you, Robot Pilot Sarara-chan!" She proceeded to hold her chin in concentration. If she were a Dramatic Anime Super-Villain, where would she be? She gasped, "Tokyo Tower!"

**Step number two! Giant Robot vs. Giant Monster!**

As Magical Girl Hororo leapt off toward the massive tower, Robot Pilot Sarara got to work on the monster. A swing here, a miss there. Sarara's heart was beating against her chest.

"Take this!" she cried, pulling the trigger. Out of the robot's gun poured apricot preserves, splattering the creature in the face. It roared, flailing blindly. Sarara kicked out its legs and it crashed into the street. She grinned in triumph as her target lay there, frustrated. It was soon wiped from her face as the monster returned to its feet and hit her robot to the ground. She winced as she prepared for the crash.

"Severe damage!" she cried as abort warnings flashed across her screens and control panels. It couldn't end here! "I won't give up!" she screamed as she sat her robot upright. She switched guns and aimed right for the monster. She shot just as the robot lost power and collapsed to the street. An eruption of pollen and dust burst from the weapon, making the monster sneeze and rub its eyes. "Everyone knows that robots have allergy problems!" Each time the monster sneezed; it decreased in size until it was the size of a small kitten. Monster: defeated.

Meanwhile at Tokyo Tower, Magical Girl Hororo was in deep combat with Dramatic Anime Super-Villain Kururu.

"Super Kitten Smiley Face Exclamation Point Attack!" Hororo cried aiming her wand at Kururu. The villain cried out in anguish as she dropped to her knees. "Take that!" Hororo walked up to the wailing Kururu, who suddenly smiled.

"Not so, Magical Girl Hororo!" she exclaimed, waving her arms. Hororo was suddenly trapped in magical binds. "It was all too easy! Ohohohohoho!"

"Oh no! I fell into a trap!" she cried. What would she do now!

"What's going on?" asked a male voice off in the distance. A vague figure could be seen in the faraway mist.

**Step number three! Bishonen!**

"Incredibly Dashing Bishonen Sensei-san!" Hororo cried as his form became clear. His dark hair blew dramatically in the sudden breeze.

"It's time for this to end, Dramatic Anime Super-Villain Kururu!" he said in a booming voice.

"Ooooh no!" Kururu cried. She drew her sword, "I challenge you, Incredibly Dashing Bishonen Sensei-san!"

"Ano... Kuru-rin," Chiriri said, pulling on her sleeve.

"Not now! I'm dueling!"

"But, Sensei-san is home!"

Kururu looked around as their scenery and anime attire vanished to their normal house and clothing. Kururu looked up at the smiling Sensei-san, then to the toothpick in her tiny hand, and blushed.

"Did you girls do anything interesting, today?" he asked kindly. The fairies looked to each other.

"Not really!" they said in unison with identical grins.

Just a normal day for the Bottle Fairies.


End file.
